Vanished
by Captain Tycho
Summary: This is the story of a small town called Maccelsfield, and what happened when everyone over 16 vanished.
1. Chapter 1

Gone Fan Fiction.

It was a Maths lesson when it happened. Darius was confused at first. He hadn't been looking at the teacher, more at the glimmer of sea in the distance. He was dreaming of paragliding. Him and his best mate James. They had been doing it since they were 3 and now, at the age of 14 they could do it all themselves. One would ride in the boat, the other in the glider.

But he'd missed it. Mr Robertson was gone. His pen dropped to the floor with a rattle and that was what had brought back from daydreaming. "Tell me that I'm not the only person who saw Mr. Robertson disappear" This was James, sounding scared and frightened. "Yeah, I saw that too." Lily sounded scared when she replied. She was well known as a person who could not be scared easily, so if something spooked her, it was bad.

The door opened. Everyone expected it to be Mr Robertson, jumping back in and yelling "Got you" and bursting into laughter. But it wasn't. It was Anna. They called her Anna the Smarty. Not because she was a delicious chocolate sweet, but because she was incredibly smart. She did university level classes online, leaving others of her age in the dust. Their school was called Macclesfield School and it was one of the top in the country. The pupils were incredibly well behaved. But Darius could hear chaos erupt after a single shout: "They're gone! The teachers! They've disappeared."Anna came in rushing to get out of the corridor. "Is the teacher in here? We were in the middle of an English lesson and she just...well...""Poofed?" offered up James. "Yeah." That's a good term for it. I'm going to find out what's happening. Anybody coming? Darius had secretly always had a bit of a crush on Anna. So he jumped at this opportunity "I'll come" this was Thomas, a Swedish boy who was new to the school. Darius stopped in front of the door, paused, and took a deep breath.

It was pandemonium in the hall. Kids were running round yelling, others had thought "I know! Now the teachers are gone, let's do stupid stuff". This involved throwing paint around, throwing stuff and swinging over the school stair rails. One girl desperately screamed:"The phones are down! There's no signal or Internet and we can't contact anybody." This set off another round of screaming from a group of those girls who are on their phones 24/7. CRAASH!Darius ducked as a window shattered just behind his head so he turned to see Kor, a huge bully from year 9. His real name wasn't really Kor, but nobody really knows what it is.

"We have to get outside!" Anna screamed. They all headed straight for the door. But before they could get there, they heard a screeching of metal.

A few Kids had though, how about we all swing off the stairs. So they had, and more and more had come, until Kor, came and jumped on. This was just too much for the stairs and they began to fall straight towards him. He was going to be crushed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

With a shove, the school doors parted in front of Darius. He had dodged the staircase by about 4 millimetres and was still a bit shaken up. His hands were shaking from the shock of nearly being crushed by the staircase.

"Maybe we should check out the town centre. There must be adults there." Anna said.

"Yeah" Darius agreed. He wouldn't have disagreed even if he hadn't liked the idea.

Upon reaching they smelt a burning smell.

"Does anybody smell that? Thomas said. He sniffed.

"Yeah" Darius said."I think it's coming from... the shopping centre." They ran over. The baker's shop was burning.

But before they could do anything, a huge explosion rocked the ground. Debris was thrown everywhere and Darius was thrown back through the glass window of a shoe shop behind. The last he saw was fire rolling above him in a huge ball of exploding gas before he blacked out.

Darius came to with a moan. His head hurt, his leg was in an awkward position and he had a deep gash down his leg. He had a rush of memories, and jumped up.

"Anna! Thomas! Where are you?" He ran round, looking through the ruins for his companions. He ran right around the corner and straight into Thomas.

"Dude! Have you seen Anna?"

"No" Thomas replied sadly. "I didn't see her and thought she ran off. I was looking for you and her."

Darius set off at a pace with Thomas close behind. Most of the roof was gone, and the shopping centre was exposed. He squinted, and could just make out a body lying under some rubble in a pool of blood.

"Anna" Darius yelled. She stirred but didn't move. Then Darius saw it. A huge gash, right down her side.

"ANNA!"


End file.
